lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
AnthonyM (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
AnthonyM 'is a Story Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise. Background 'AnthonyM and the World of Sketch AnthonyM is the first human Guardian, but has since become part-Sketchian upon taking up the job. Before he was a Guardian, he was visited by Yinn Yangite, the creator of Sketchia, in his dreams. AnthonyM was trained in the art of Sketchian Combo-Combat, toon powers, and the flow of Creativium and Destructivium. He has become friends with Strongarm, Techo, and Blurri to form the M-Crew and is always dodging Shadus's pranks and trying to win the heart of Waitress Penny. Over the course of AnthonyM and the World of Sketch, he grows as a person as he learns the true meaning of friendship. Alongside the M-Crew, he made friends with Cybern, Crystallon, Zakonu, and Lady Elementia. Birthday Bash AnthonyM AnthonyM learned that birthdays are as huge a holiday in Sketchia as Christmas or Halloween. As such, AnthonyM took to birthday parties, wearing pastel and entertaining the birthday kids in Sketchia. Many people wanted to have him around for what eventually became the "Birthday Bash." It was always a party when AnthonyM donned pastel! AnthonyM's Stats AnthonyM sports base stats of 80 across the board at Level 1. He's a jack of all trades, yet a master of none. Dimensions Crisis AnthonyM now has threats from other dimensions to deal with, as the Quantum River has been merged with the LEGO Multiverse. AnthonyM hasn't dealt with fighting Lord Vortech directly, but he knows he soon will have to. World * World of Sketch: M-Crew Command Base (U23) Quotes Standard Quotes Quantum Havoc Interactions Non-Canon Interactions For quotes with official characters, check out AnthonyM (TrueArenaOneOneOne)/Quotes. Special Variant Birthday Bash AnthonyM '''is packaged in a special Holiday Pack which includes all 5 AnthonyM characters. Each has a unique variant, and AnthonyM's is themed around birthdays. His clothes are bright blue and green, with his accessories taking on a pastel and fun look. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * AnthonyM flips out of a portal, landing on his hands, then arches his back to get his footing. * Birthday Bash AnthonyM jumps out of the portal and confetti explodes out of it before dissipating. * AnthonyM readies his Quantum Hole Generator, and then handstand-spins around before heading into the created portal. Idle Animations * AnthonyM flows energy through his arms as if it were lightning, then flicks his wrists to dispel the energy and recollect it. * AnthonyM punches his open palm, bows, then readies a fighting stance. * Birthday Bash AnthonyM blows on a party blower. Finishing Moves * AnthonyM starts with an Air Launcher, then slashes at his opponent with his spiky hair. * AnthonyM performs an Air Launcher, and uses the Aerial Stomp Kick to spike his opponent down. Trivia * AnthonyM is voiced by his creator. ** He also shares many aspects of his creator, like his birthday of November 29th. * "Heyyo!" is a common quote for AnthonyM, usually as a greeting. * AnthonyM's Toy Tag features the logos on his front and back, as well as his signature gauntlets. The logos still follow the "purple left, yellow right" color scheme that all Guardians wear. * When AnthonyM runs, his feet are blurred. This trait is shared with Sonic the Hedgehog and Looney Tunes' Road Runner. Gallery Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:Acrobatics Category:Laser Category:Melt Ice Category:Guardian LEGO Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Twin Grapple Category:Grapple Slingshot Category:Master Build Category:Midair Dash Category:Gyrosphere Switches Category:Climb Category:Arcanus Summon Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Character Changing Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:INinjago: The Movie Characters